1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low raised access floor structure that is adaptable to all occasions using a low raised access floor with an average office, a convention room, a computer room, and so on for promoting working efficiency. Moreover, the low raised access floor structure of the present invention is also suitable for the construction of an audio and/or video room, a living room, and a study room in an ordinary family house to keep it tidy and smart. Thus the floor structure according to the invention is not restricted to some special occasions but is also applicable to other featured buildings.
2. Description of a Prior Art
The development of the low raised access floor structure has been conducted for a long time. Most improvements are local, fragmented, and scattered. There is seldom suggested a revolutionary proposal about the whole structure. Thus, many problems still remain.
In a low raised access floor structure shown in FIG. 1, some drawbacks that are often seen in conventional structures have been eliminated such as the arrangement of outlets and looseness. However, the following drawbacks stay inherently.
Narrow spacing between the floor posts limits the number of communication cables or bus bar wires passing under the floor. When a large quantity of cables are routed along the same course, they must be rearranged to different paths, which may lead to pulling the floor apart, relocating outlets, rebuilding the floor, installing safety guard devices and so on. It is not only troublesome but also costly.
The construction of a conventional low raised access floor structure needs detailed site measurement and drawing to figure out joining locations, which influences the arrangement of the floor. It is time-consuming due to the high accuracy needed in such work. Therefore, such construction is not cost effective.
Conventional floors do not correspond to carpets or floor decorative materials of popular sizes so that the arrangement of the underlying floors can not be figured out unless lifting the covers. This makes wiring maintenance inconvenient. In addition, if the joins of the carpets or floor decorative materials are right above those of the floors, it is hard to make the carpets or floor decorative materials adhered to the floors at these joins. Besides, in the prior art, the outlets included in the floor structure used to have a top surface higher than the floor surfaces due to various causes in structural design, which makes the pavement of the floor decorative material difficult and the floor surface rugged, in turn affecting the arrangement of furniture.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved low raised access fleer structure in which the above-mentioned drawbacks have been removed.